Everlasting Love
by Yes Exactly my brand of heroin
Summary: It's the year 1917 when Bella Swan meets Edward Mason. But what happens when the Spanish Influenza strikes and Edward and Bella are one of the many victims? And who is the mysterious Carlisle Cullen? A story about what would happen if B&E were both change
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Everlasting love - Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer- ****Stephenie Meyer owns all of Twilight. This will be my only disclaimer throughout the story.**

I sighed. What a completely horrible day. Yet, every day is horrible. Its 1917, it was about ninety degrees, and I only had a long dress with stockings and high heel shoes. Oh, and did I forget to mention the fact that I'm homeless. My parent's passed, and the house was left to someone I don't even know, which means I can't be staying in it. I sighed and walked on the sidewalk like a proper lady should, even though I was begging to jump around in the grass. My mother always told me I had a mind for the future, one that doesn't let peoples opinions get it there way. But, in society today things just don't happen like that. As I was debating on my horrible life, I felt my heels give out, and I felt me fall to the floor.

Yes, me falling on the floor was a regular thing. As I said before my I do NOT belong in 1917, I belong somewhere so much more far away…maybe the year 2000 or something. I lay motionless on the ground, not even bothering to pick myself up. _Maybe if I just laid here I can just die in peace. _But, that thought was interrupted by the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. "Are you alright Miss?" The voice asked. I looked up and was amazed by what I saw.

The gentleman was completely dapper in every way. He was wearing black slacks with a suit that made him look classy, and yet gorgeous at the exact same time. His bronze looking hair stood perfectly in place. If it was windy out, I'm sure it would go astray. His face was beautiful. He had high cheek muscles and a strong square chin. His green eyes were glancing towards mine. A lazy smile was plastered on his face.

"I'm fine thank you." I said, still lying on the ground, not even bothering to get up.

"Well, if you're fine Miss, then may I ask why you are still on the ground?" He asked; his lazy smile slowly turning into an amused one.

"Because, I have simply no where else better to go, so I am resorting to life on the ground." I said sarcastically. Sarcasm in this day and age could get you arrested. You're never supposed to be smart with a man. But what do I have to loose?

"That isn't a very proper way for a young lady to speak to a gentleman. But, I suppose I can let it slide on one condition." He said, shrugging out of his suit jacket.

"And that would be….." I trailed off.

"Well, the only proper way for you to forgive me is to let me live on the ground next to you." He said grinning. I was too awed by words to speak, so I nodded. He gave me the most breath taking half smile I ever saw, and laid down next to me.

"So, can I have your name sir? I mean, considering the fact that were going to be dirt-mates for a while I think we should get to know each other better." I said, trying to sound casual but secretly hoping to find out his name.

"Only if you give me yours first." He contradicted.

"Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella. I would prefer it actually." I said attempting to smile at him instead of ogling at him.

"Okay Bella, it's nice to meet you." He said, propping himself up on his elbows. He held his hand out. I sat up also, reaching for his hand. He gently carried my hand to his lips, and lightly kissed it. I couldn't help but giggle.

"It's very kind of you to give me a proper 'hello' but, it would be even nicer if you gave me your name considering the fact that I asked you for it, and I gave you mine. It seems only fair, don't you think so?" I asked, staring at him politely, but I felt my eyes mocking him. He chuckled darkly.

"If I give you my name you might just run away." He said with a smile, but his eyes leaking seriousness.

"I think I'll manage."

"Edward Mason. Pleasure to meet you."

"Wait, Edward _Mason_?" I questioned narrowing my eyes. "Aren't you supposed to be older…and….-"

"Meaner?" He questioned, using a mocking tone. "I believe your talking about my father, I am his son."

"Ah, I see. That's too bad about your father…."

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

"Well, my parents recently passed by a disease. A rare influenza of some kind. When they passed, they left a will of course. My name and my father's cousin's name were both on the will; although my name was first. But, your father was their lawyer and of course he won." I said, stating the true facts. Even though he was beautiful, his father took away my house…along with my survival.

"Ah…." He started.

"Yes, and that means that I have no home now, and no money, which was also given to my father's cousin. So, this is why my new home is this ground, until I starve to death or die of heat stroke. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll even die in my sleep!" I said, sounding sarcastically happy.

"Bella…I'm truly sorry. How about I make up for it?" He asked quietly. I just continued to look at him, confused on how he's going to make me any less miserable then I already am.

"It's fine." I said. "You don't have to live on the floor with me, if that's what you're implying. We don't need both of us to die do we now?"

"No, that was not what I was implying…although that was an interesting suggestion. I was wondering if you would like to come stay with me?" He asked politely. He must have seen my awe struck face and decided to continue without my input. "Actually, you don't really have a choice in the matter. I insist you live with me." He said getting off the ground. He reached for my hand and put it about 2 inches to mine. I held it tightly, smiling at the feel of our hands together. He smiled back at me and helped me onto my feet. "Milady." He said putting his lips to my hand again. I felt the heat rise up to my cheeks as he did this. At the same time I felt his mouth turn into a grin on my hand. "You have a beautiful blush you know." He said, still grinning at me.

I started at his face for what felt like hours; as he did the same with mine. Finally he put his hand securely in mine. "Shall we go?"

"We shall." I said. We walked in a peaceful silence, occasionally looking up at each other and smiling. When we finally reached his house… no, his _mansion._ I was dumbstruck. "Edward…I can't go in there. It's huge, and I'm not proper enough to live in your home. Your one of the most elite family's in Chicago, and my family had no name at all, and I'm sure your parents will hate me, and what if your father recognizes me and wha-"

"Bella." He said covering my mouth with one of his fingers. "Yes, my house is rather large, and I think you are plenty proper to live in it. My mother will love you; she has a lot of wit like you. And, even if my father does remember you he is very polite and will not be rude to you. And finally-" he started, leaning towards my ear to whisper something in it. "-I think you not being proper is rather….._sexy_." He whispered before blowing in my ear causing me to shiver.

"Edwar-"

"Now, shall we go in?" He asked, putting on his most proper face. He held his arm out for me, as I linked mine through his.

"Why not. It's not like I have a choice anyway." I said, smirking at him.

"Good, I'm glad you're finally starting to get to know me." He said, giving me a smirk back. I sighed as he led me into the large black gates into his home. When I walked in I was greeted by I giant chandelier. I was also surrounded by various beautiful paintings. The one painting that captured my eye was an oil of 2 beautiful people; one that I recognized as Mr. Mason.

"That is the most beautiful painting I ever saw." I said, completely absorbed in it.

"Do you like it, it wasn't one of my best works but I suppose it was fine all the same. My mother likes to brag about it. I can paint one of you if you would like."

"Wait..._you _painted that." I said looking back and forth between Edward and the painting.

"Of course." He shrugged like it was no big deal. I was about to talk again when I heard another voice.

"Edward, is that you." The voice said, walking towards the main room. I hid behind Edward causing him to chuckle. His laugh was amazing.

"You don't have to hide…trust me." He said to me. Then he faced towards the end of the room and half shouted. "Yes mother its me, and I've brought a guest." A woman walked in, who I guessed to be Edwards's mother and smiled at us.

"Hello. How are you?" She said, smiling warmly at me. I think she could tell I was scared.

"Mom, this is Bella, Bella this is my mother Elizabeth." He said, gesturing at the two of us at the right moment. I shyly walked up to her and curtseyed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Mason."

"Oh, don't be so formal dear, and call me Elizabeth, Mrs. Mason makes me feel old." She said smiling at me.

"Elizabeth then." I said smiling at her.

"Actually mother, is it okay if I make a small request." Edward chimed in.

"Well, you see. Bella's parents died of some sort of influenza." Edward started.

"Oh dear! Are you referring to the Spanish influenza…that one is horrid, I heard it was going around and if you don't nip it quickly…it could be horrible." She said looking at me.

"Yes, I heard that also. I was actually out of town though, so I wasn't there from when they got sick until they passed. So I'm sure I don't have it." I said reassuring her.

"I wasn't worried about that dear, I just felt horrible for you. You poor girl." She said reaching to hug me. I hugged her back and started tearing up. No one has shown sympathy for my parent's death yet.

"Thank you." I said sniffling. I stepped back to Edward, who put his arm around me and gave me his handkerchief. I smiled at him and wiped my eyes.

"As much as it's a horrible loss for Bella-" Edward said looking at my sympathetically. "-Something worse happened. Bella was first in the will, but there was another name in it too. And the other name was Bella's father's cousin. Now, Bella's father's cousin hired a lawyer and that lawyer being father-"

"Oh no!" Mrs. Mason said, already knowing what happened.

"Exactly. Father always wins. So now Bella lost everything and has no where to stay. I found the poor thing lying in the dirt." He said, sounding amused. I scowled at him before he continued. "So, would it be alright if Bella stayed in the guest room?"

"Of course it would be dear!" She said smiling. "Welcome to the family. Edward, be a good host and show her to her new room. I'm so happy to have another girl around!" She said beaming. I smiled back at her. Edward was smiling too, seeming proud of himself. He took my hand and led me up the stairs. I stared at everything around me. There were many paintings, along with several clocks and other things. Finally he pulled me into a huge room and smiled.

"This would be your room." It was beautiful. The long room was filled with many knick knacks. More paintings were around it, followed by a piano. There was a large bed in the middle, big enough for about 4 people.

"It's amazing." I said looking around.

"Quite." He agreed. "I hope you don't mind that I would be in here often, I play the piano as a hobby, and we decided to put it in here."

"You play piano AND paint? What don't you do?"

"Hm, I'm not much of a womanizer…." He said shrugging. He was joking….right?

"I think you are a great womanizer…and I should know." _Wow, that was the most confident thing I have ever said in my life. _

"Oh really." He said walking closer to me and putting his hand on my cheek. "Then, I guess I am good at everything after all." He said smirking.

"Oh, come on now." I said playfully smacking his shoulder. He pretended to look pained causing me to crack up. After I started to go into hysterics he copied me too. His laugh was still amazing; I tried my best to keep it in my memory. After we calmed down he showed me the rest of the hall.

"My room's right next door and the bathroom is one down from your room. My parent's room is all the way across the house; they rarely come this way. That's about everything you need to know, any questions?"

"Nope, I think I'm okay for the most part."

"Do you want to get dressed into something more reasonable for the weather, I will be doing the same, and I'm sure my mother has something for you to wear."

"Sure, if it doesn't trouble your mother to much."

"Of course not." After Elizabeth got me something to wear, she sent me off to the shower. The warmness calmed me down to an extreme point, while it also eased my muscles. After I got dressed Elizabeth called us in for dinner.

"Your father is working late, so he won't be joining us. I hope you don't mind that were not very formal here Bella. We like to do very casual things." She said smiling.

"It's fine. I was raised that way also." After we ate, Edward led me back into my room. We sat down and talked about random things. One question concerned me though.

"So, Edward. You paint amazing pictures, and apparently you play piano, are you going into art or music?" I asked curiously.

"Maybe a while from now, but one thing I always wanted to do is go to war." I started at him, my face blank from all emotion. I felt memories jog back into my head, as well as tears entering my eyes. Edward started at me frantically, his eyes waiting for me to speak. But no words came out. "Bella, what's wrong?" He said, putting both hands securely on my shoulders.

"I-I had a br-brother once." I said, staring back at him; while tears now freely flowed out of my eyes. He got his handkerchief out again and wiped my tear stained cheeks. "He went to war; it was his dream…just like yours." I said, struggling to keep my composure. "When he finally went, he was so happy. I didn't want him to go…but he promised that he would be back soon. We kept in contact, we wrote each other every time we could….but then the letters stopped coming. About a month or two later, a general came to our door…and he said that my brother got shot." I felt myself now shaking. "W-we asked if they had the b-body…..but they couldn't even find it. Edward..." I said looking up at him. "Don't go. Please. Don't leave." I said now completely breaking down.

I don't know how long we stayed there for. Me sobbing into his chest; and him stroking his fingers through my hair whispering words of comfort in my ear.

"Edward." I said when I calmed down enough.

"Bella, it's okay." He said. "Now that you said that…I have a lot to think about. And I don't think I could leave…now that I met you." He said, putting both of his hands on my face. I looked up and gave him a smile.

"I'm sorry, you shouldn't have seen that."

"Bella, its fine. I want to know everything about you." He said, giving me a goofy smile. I couldn't help but to laugh. He snickered back, and sat with me on the bed. "It's getting late; will you be okay on your own?" He asked.

"…..Can you stay?" I said fast, the words coming out in one giant cluster. I looked to see him thinking, then I looked back down to try and avoid eye contact.

"I think I might be able to." He said smiling at me. He shut the lights off and guided me into the large bed. He went to the other said to lie down. I scooted closer to him, nuzzling myself against his chest. I heard him sigh as he went back to playing with my hair. "Bella?" He asked in the darkness.

"Yes?"

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Not really." I said, trying to sound serious.

"Ah." He said, sounding apprehensive, like he thought I was going to think otherwise.

"At least not until this morning." I said, putting my lips lightly to his chest. I heard him intake a breath, and then sigh once again. I lifted myself up a little, to try to get to a point where we can have eye contact. "Why, do you?" I asked back.

"Not really." He said, sounding as serious as me.

"Ah." I said, mocking him.

"At least not until this morning." He said, giving me his perfect half smile. I smiled back at him in the pitch black, and leaned up to kiss him. He kissed me lightly back. He leaned in again, this time deepening the kiss until it was passionate. When we finally ended it, Edward rested his forehead against mine and smiled. "Goodnight Bella." He said softly, his breath tickling my nose. I leaned in closer to inhale it.

"Goodnight Edward." I said back. I laid back down so I was against his chest again, and wrapped my arms around him tightly. I quickly felt asleep, but I remember my last thought perfectly. _I think I could get used to life like this._

**Hi guys! I thought of this story when I was laying down zoning out. I actually had a whole part in my head, and I wrote it down on my computer, and viola! Everlasting Love was born! I really like this story, and I can do a lot with it. I'm on vacation for the next week and a half though…sorry. Do you like it, hate it? Are you bored? Tell me! But, people need to review…let's see…I want 10! 10 reviews, and maybe if you give me more I will write another chapter the day I get home. So yes, review! ;D**

**Review Prize- A dapper Edward! (I always wanted to use the word Dapper in a fanfiction, so I'm really happy I got to!)**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning to find myself sleeping next to a human miracle

**Everlasting Love- Chapter 2**

**Dedication- **To EVERYONE who reviewed...thank you so much! Also to **XxZombie Mokona** for sharing my love for the word 'dapper'. And to **I Found A Username** because you gave me a huge ego boost….and your username made me laugh.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to find myself sleeping next to a human miracle. He was awake already; looking at me intensely, his green orbs staring into me. I felt blood rush up to my cheeks as I hid myself into his shirt. He chuckled. "Good morning." I said shyly.

"Yes, yes it is." He smirked as he buried his head into my hair. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept really well, considering it wasn't on the dirt...yourself?"

"I had an…interesting night." He said smiling, like I was completely missing something.

"And what was so interesting about it?" I asked.

"You're so cute when you're asleep; you talk." _Oh no. _My father had always told me I was a sleeping chatter box. I sighed.

"W-What did you hear?" I asked, trying to sound casual. It didn't work.

"You talked about your parents….you missed them." He said, sounding full of regret. "You sounded so sad." He said quietly, almost as if it wasn't meant to be heard.

"Edward." I said, putting my hand on his cheek slightly. "It's not your fault. Don't worry about it, but can I ask why you smiled when you claimed you had an 'interesting night'?"

"Well, there might have been another thing you said…." He said, the smile returning to his face.

"….I said your name…didn't I?" I said rather bluntly.

"Maybe." His eyes lit up, so I took that as a yes.

"A lot?" I asked attempting to keep my voice from sounding horror filled. It didn't work. Again.

"Define a lot." He said, still looking highly entertained.

"Oh no." I said, burying my head into his chest again. He found this highly amusing.

"Don't worry about it Bella, if I wasn't listening to you last night; I'm sure I would have dreamt about you too…Trust me. Now how about we go get something to eat, alright?" We went down stairs to eat, Elizabeth was happy to have company. Edward Sr. was due home this afternoon, much to my dismay.

"So, what would you like to do today?" He asked.

"I'm not really sure. What do you want to do?

"Actually…I kind of wanted to do something…." He said awkwardly, I motioned him to go on. "I really wanted to draw a portrait…of you." He said, looking at his feet. I saw red pool to his cheeks, and I felt a huge grin on my face. _Edward Mason blushes!_

"Edward, why are you embarrassed?" I asked, still highly entertained from his blushing.

"A gentleman isn't supposed to suggest things out of a lady's comfort line, so I didn't want to ask you because you might have felt awkward, and if you felt awkward you might have got embarrassed, and you were already embarrassed this morning to I didn't want to make you feel bad, so I didn't know if I was being to froward or not...so I wasn't going to ask you, but then an impulse came on so I decided to ask you anyway." He said in a rant. _Wow, I didn't know someone could say so much in one sentence. _I thought to myself. I smiled, knowing I'm learning the most random things about Edward...and I loved it.

"Edward, trust me." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "My comfort line is quite large; of course you can draw a portrait of me…but on one condition."

"And that would be?"

"Well, just show me where you want to draw me, and then I'll tell you." He looked confused for a minute, but decided to get over it. He took my hand gently and led me to a couch in the parlor.

"This will be good." He said as he was eyeing the couch. "Now, sit please."

"Wait, my condition has to come into play…do you have a mirror…a rather large mirror?" I asked.

"Sure, there's one in the next room…but I don't see how that makes any sense."

"You'll see, just help me get it." I said as I started to walk out of the room. Edward shrugged and followed. A couple of minutes and a few moments of heavy lifting later We both carried the huge mirror into the parlor. "Right here." I said, gesturing him with my face to place it right in front of the couch. We both stepped in front of the mirror and looked into it, me standing there along with Edward with his many pens and markers, all black and in different sizes. "…..I was just thinking that maybe you can draw a picture of both of us. The one you painted of your parent's was astonishing….if it's a bad idea though it's okay…I just really wanted it to be the two of us an-"

"Bella!" He said, putting a finger against my mouth. "Bella, calm down, your rambling as much as me. And besides 'My comfort line is quite large.'" He said, mocking me. I couldn't help but laugh at that. "So, let's position ourselves. You sit first." He said bringing me to the middle of the couch. "Cross your legs…perfect, now I'll sit beside you. I've never done this before; it's going to be odd drawing myself in a picture." He said, looking distraught.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." I said. He smiled at me before looking into the mirror at the two of us, and then he began.

He had such a calm…yet determined face. It was absolutely beautiful. Every time he came up to look into at us reflected in the mirror, he erased his determined face to smile…but as soon as he put his head down, it face was back. Whenever he finished a specific part of the work, I saw his eyes light up the slightest bit as his lip twisted into a half of a smile. I could only smile back.

"Bella, could you look straight into the mirror for me?" I nodded and looked straight. "I want to get your eyes just right. There beautiful you know." He said as I heard his pen draw across the paper. "Whenever I look into them, I instantly get lost…there simple, brown and beautiful….but yet, so deep that you want to look into them and gather everything. Which makes them complex." I was frozen solid at that point; no one has ever complimented me that kindly before. "Bella….Bella? Breath." He said, as I felt the couch shake with his heavenly laugh.

_Oh right...air._ I told myself. I took a large intake of breath, before staring at myself in the mirror.

Looking in the mirror made me think about things. I seemed different. I've looked in the mirror at home plenty of times, and saw myself. I still see me, but I seem so much…lighter, and happier. A faint blush was on my face…and wasn't going away anytime soon. As I absentmindedly looked at myself in the mirror, Edward put his sketch board on his lap and smiled.

"Bella." He said, getting my attention. "It's finished." He smiled at me and handed me the sketch, and I felt my heart stop.

It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Edward actually painted the mirror around us. We were both sitting there smiling, me with my legs crossed; and Edward grinning while holding his pen and this very drawing in his hand. The most beautiful thing was the script that fell on the right side of me.

_Dearest Bella, _

_Whenever you look at this picture I hope you remember the words we spoke to each other._

'_Do you believe in first sight?_

'_Not really.'_

'_Ah.'_

'_Until tonight.'_

_I want to make more unforgettable memories just like that one, and just like this one of us sitting together smiling. _

_You are with out a doubt beautiful.  
_

_Love Always,_

_Edward_

I immediately felt tears in my eyes drip out to my cheeks. "Edward…" I said, almost silently, I almost didn't think he heard me. But, he proved me wrong by wrapping his arms around me.

"Bella, I love you." He stated. That small sentence made my soft tears turn into uncontrollable sobs as I hugged him back.

"I love you too."

We embraced for what seemed like an eternity until he finally let go. A little flick of disappointment came to me...that is until he took my face and smashed his lips against mine. I gasped when he licked me bottom lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth whole heartedly to let him in. Our mouths continued the passion; our tongues dancing together. It was possible the most amazing feeling in the worl-

"Ahem." I heard. Edward and I let go of each other only to find a man standing in the door frame of the room. I saw his bronze hair and green eyes that amazingly resembled my loves. I knew this face immediately. Edwards Words confirmed it.

"Dad…"

**Ah, a cliff hanger, I always wanted to do one of those. Anyway! I'm back from vacation. So, I wrote another chapter. Sorry it's on the short side…I just REALLY wanted to end it here. I'll put on a new chapter as soon as I get 12….yes 12 reviews. One more then the first chapter. By the way, thanks for all the reviews. But, I got a lot more favorites and alerts then reviews, so really…review please. You don't have to say anything about the story if you want…you can ask me a random question if you want! It took me 2 hours to write this up, and about 3 for the first chapter…the least you can do is take a minute to review. Pleaseee? Puppy dog pout**

**If you want another chapter…12 reviews…make it happen!**

**-Sam**

**P.S. Distraught was my little word of the week. We have Dapper...and Distraught! Yay!**


	3. Chapter 3

Everlasting Love- Chapter 3

**Everlasting Love- Chapter 3**

**Dedication- **To the 12 people who reviewed 2 HOURS AFTER IT WAS UPDATED! Really, you guys deserve money…I'm amazed. And to the 4 other people that reviewed along the way, giving me motivation to write more! Also, I would like to dedicate this to **Hyper Blood Pixie **because she corrected my horrible spelling skills. I'll fix it after I finish this chapter. I would also once again like to dedicate this to **I Found a Username **because she wanted to review my story 12 times! Okay, sorry I'll rant more in my little blurb at the bottom, so for now! Here ya go!

**Previously on Everlasting Love**

_I saw his bronze hair and green eyes that amazingly resembled my loves. I knew this face immediately. Edwards Words confirmed it._

"_Dad…"_

* * *

"Edward….Miss Swan. How nice of you to join us, I'm sure you remember this isn't our first meeting." His voice was so _cold_. I couldn't even believe this man could be Edwards's father.

"Nice to see you again sir." I said, my tone dead sounding.

"Hm, so I'm surprised you're not on the streets….I mean, since your house and money is gone. Why are you even here now Miss Swan?" He asked, his cold polite tone still ringing in my ears after every sentence.

"Um…well…" I couldn't even find words to express my anger…so I decided to use my brilliant comment of 'Um well'

"Yes, I'm waiting Miss Swan."

"That's enough father!" Edward scolded. I knew I loved Edward before, but now he's a life saver.

"Why Edward, I was just engaging conversation, you rudely interrupted, you're usually not so careless."

"Father, may I have a word with you out in the hallway please?" Edward asked, acid dripping from his voice.

"Of course son." Edward Sr. said with a smug smile. The whole way out Edward was glaring at his father…the phrase I once heard _if looks could kill _suddenly came into mind.

"Mother! Can you come here and stay with Bella please." Edward said, trying to keep his voice in control. I heard footsteps come down the hall. I saw them exchange glances…Elizabeth's eyes narrowed at her husband.

"Of course dear. Bella, come with me to the guest room so we can try to find you something to wear today." I nodded, to afraid and extremely angry to talk. I followed Elizabeth to guest room. After I walked in, she closed the door and got on her knees. "Bella, words cannot describe how sorry and ashamed I am of him, please don't look at our family any differently." She said, the words spilling out." I didn't even know what to say, so I did the best thing I could think of. I lied.

"Mrs. Ma-Elizabeth, its fine." I said, attempting to regain my composure. "But…might I ask…why he feels that way about me?" I said, sitting on the bed. She sat next to me and sighed.

"Well, when my husband attempts to go against someone in law, he mentally develops reasons to hate them; it can be the smallest of things, from hair color…to how they talk. But, he always finds something, to attempt to not feel guilty about hurting them. It usually works…but it must have been a surprise to find the person you aimed to hate getting a'smittin' with your son."

"Ah…about that…I'm really sorry, I don't know what came over m-"

"Darling, don't worry about it. I know what it's like to be young and in love. How do you think Edward came about?" She said giggling. I felt myself blush, talking about your lover's birth to your lover's parents, isn't the most comforting thing. "Isabella, I would like to talk to you about something else as well."

"Yes?"

"I think my son is in love with you." She stated rather bluntly. I felt my blush deepen to an even darker red. "Don't be embarrassed dear. It's just amazing how you found him. Edward has been of age for a while, and we've introduced him to many women, that were perfect for him. Edward didn't show interest to any of them. When I asked him why all he said was 'The only woman I love is lady liberty, and I will do anything to defend her.'**(The statue of Liberty was 21 years old) **Then, you Bella, the most beautiful woman I have ever seen walked into my house with him. I could actually feel the love coming off of him. I haven't seen him smile like that for years. When you went to bed last night, Edward came up to talk to me. He said he didn't want to go to war anymore. Bella…I would like to thank you. Whenever I thought of Edward going to war, I felt myself cringing, you saved him Bella, you saved his life." She said. I heard the hysteria in her voice. I felt my heart deepen for Edwards mother, she had the same worry I had. War was a scary thing, and you can loose someone so easily. So, I did the thing I wanted most when my dear brother died. I hugged her. She hugged me back while a small smile played on her face. "Thank you Bella, my daughter." She said smiling. My mouth opened up at this.

"Your dau-daughter." She just shrugged at me and smiled. I was about to ask why she called me her daughter when Edward came through the door, looking panicked. Elizabeth smiled and got up. She put a hand on her sons' shoulder, before leaving the room. As soon as she closed the door, Edward literary jumped on me, tackling me on the bed. "Bella. I. Am. So. Sorry." He said, breaking between every word to kiss me. After he kissed just about every part of my face, I let out a small laugh and pushed him off of me.

"Edward, Edward it's fine, your mother told me what your father does. It's a perfectly reasonable explanation." I said, pulling myself up to sit on the couch. Edward sat up to, placing his hand in mine.

"Well, he will be on his best behavior from now on. Trust me." He said, his eyes smoldering with fury.

"Edward, he's your father, I hope you didn't yell at him to much." I said, half-teasing, half-scolding.

"Bella, he deserved it. He was cold to the woman I love." He said, smiling at me. I smiled back. "Bella…I want to tell you something."

"Yes Edward?"

"Bella…I know….it's only been a day…..but, I feel something for you that I have never felt for someone. I love you so much, I can't even express it. Whenever I see you, my world grows. The stars in the sky's seem to be a whole lot brighter. Your smile illuminates the most beautiful glow in the world. Whenever you blush, I feel myself glow inside. You are the most beautiful, kind, most smart woman I have ever met in my life. I will give you a proper proposal soon, but I just want to know that you'll always be mine. Bella, make me a promise, that you'll be mine forever."

I felt myself tearing up as I gave my answer "Of course Edward, Forever."

"Oh Bella, after talking to my father….I knew you were the one…I love you."

"I love you too." And that was it. We knew that we would love each other forever. He pulled me into a long kiss, I felt us both smile as we were holding each other. I knew that we were going to be like this. Forever.

"I'm sorry, I have no ring for you." He said, as he leaned his forehead against mine.

"Its fine Edward, I don't even need a ring." I said. He gave me a pained look, as if I stabbed him in the heart. And then, he gasped. Yes, he actually _gasped_

"Bella, of course you need a ring. You are my future wife, and I mean to spoil you every way possible. Of course, during your real proposal, you'll have a beautiful ring." He said, smiling. I let out a sigh, I did not like to be spoiled, but I knew Edward was going to anyway.

"Fine, just be sure to not spoil me that much." I said, my arms crossed.

"Only enough my love, only enough." He smiled at me and took my arms away from my chest, holding them in his. "Bella-"

"EDWARD!" We heard Elizabeth scream. "EDWARD, YOUR FATHERS SHAKING! HE WON'T GET UP! COME DOWN QUICK!" She screamed, I heard the hysteria leaking through her voice for the second time today. Edward grabbed my arm and ran down stairs. We saw Edward Sr. on the floor, shaking and sweating. Edward gasped behind me, and ran. I ran after him, he was at the phone already, calling someone.

"Yes, yes sir. Please hurry. He's shaking and sweating, it seems like he just fell. Is that it? Thank you sir." He hung up the phone and ran into the room again. Elizabeth was on her knees next to her husband crying. Edward sunk to her side immediately, holding his small mother in his large arms. "Mother….father caught a disease." He said slowly, the words shaking out of his mouth. "But, not just any disease. Mother, he caught it, he caught the Spanish influenza."

* * *

_**FIRST THINGS FIRST:**_

**The word of the chapter contest: Well, you know how I always have a word that I really love. Well, theres one in here too, and there will be one in every chapter. So, I'm going to make a little contest type thing. Everyone guess what you think my 'Word of the chapter' is, and if you get it right...I'll put you in my dediaction. There pretty unique words...some of them fun to say, or some of them just look cool...I'm sure a lot of you will get them right! Have fun playing ;D  
**

_**BACK TO THE STORY**_

**DUN DUN DUN! I'm REALLY sorry for not updating. My brother just went to college, and I went all depressed mode on everyone. I also have 2 books to read for English...and I didn't start them until yesterday. So, after I get the last book done, I'll update. (That will be around Saturday, Sunday the latest) Hm, so...reviews. Last time, you guys spoiled me to death by giving me 16 reviews. So, I have a challenge for you guys. I want 23 reviews. Why 23...I don't know, your lucky...one of my friends told me to ask you guys for 69 reviews...because it's a funny number. So, I want 23 reviews...and if you review...you get a teaser chapter personally pmed to you by your's truly. You should get it by tomorrow! ;D. So, 23 reviews...Thanks! **

**Oh, and by the way. If anyone's mad about me really rushing this part. I'm really sorry. I'm so excited for the vampire part, becuase I know exactly whats going to happen. Theres going to be a HUGE twist in it...and I really want to get it out. And plus, people got married really fast in that time!**

**So, thats about it, 23 reviews guys, 23. ;D  
**

**-Sam**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Everlasting Love- Chapter 4

**Everlasting Love- Chapter 4**

**Dedication- **Heck! To everyone that reviewed, you guys are amazing

**The Word of the Chapter was: **A'smittin! Haha, I'm shocked only one person got it. So congrats to XxZombie Mokona ! Look for the next word in this chapter!

**Previously on Everlasting Love**

"_Mother….father caught a disease." He said slowly, the words shaking out of his mouth. But, not just any disease. Mother, he caught it, he caught the Spanish influenza."_

Edward Sr. was rushed to the hospital immediately. After much argument with the hospital staff, we were now pacing around the waiting room. We were not aloud to see him until further examination. Edward was everywhere around the room. At one moment he was sitting down with his head in is hands, and in another, he was up walking around the room. Elizabeth was just sitting there motionless. I was sitting next to her holding her hand, hoping it would give her some comfort.

"Damn it." Edward said after a good hour or so. "Damn it, damn it, damn it." He screamed. I dropped Elizabeth's hand and rushed to him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Edward, calm down, it's not going to help your father if we get kicked out of the hospital for being to disruptive." He sighed and melted into my embrace, not speaking for a while.

"Your right, I'm sorry." He said. We stayed wrapped up in each others arms in the middle of the hospital, for what seemed like an eternity of time. Finally, the doctor walked in. Edward let go of me, then walked to the doctor to take the news.

"He doesn't look well." The doctor said. "We don't think he's going to make it, were going to give him a drug that will make it less painful. You can see him first before we give it to him. Again, I'm sorry." The doctor walked up to the next family, probably sharing the same news we just received. Elizabeth dropped from the chair to her knees sobbing. I ran back over to her immediately, wrapping my arms around her, and telling her everything was going to be fine. Edward just stood in the same spot, completely motionless. After helping Elizabeth up, we walked over to Edward. The loving mother wrapped her arms around her son, as they both walked into the room, to say goodbye to there father. Edward asked me to come, but I thought it would be a private family moment.

After for what seemed like an eternity, Edward stepped out of the room, he walked towards me and told me Edward Sr. wanted to say goodbye to me too. Was he serious? He shrugged, and walked me into the room, closing the door behind me, leaving me and Mr. Masen alone.

"Hello sir." I said, gazing at the floor. It was silent for a while, but after I counted twenty four tiles, he spoke.

"Bella Swan, I would like to apologize for my behavior. I didn't mean to be so forward, especially when my son is so attracted to you." I was absolutely flabbergasted by his comment that _he _probably had to count twenty four tiles until I spoke.

"Thank you Mr. Masen, that means so much to me, you don't even understand."

"Wow, you are a polite one too, I'm glad Edward found someone so kind." He said, giving me a weak smile. "There was another reason I called you in here. Tell Edward he doesn't have to be a lawyer. Tell him this after I'm gone, please that is my favor to you."

**EPOV FLASHBACK**** (This is after Mr. Manson was rude to Bella last chapter)**

"Father, may I have a word with you out in the hallway please?" I asked. I heard the pure anger leaking out from my voice. But yet, why wouldn't it. I've known Isabella Swan for a day, and I can whole heartedly say I'm in love with her.

"Of course son." My father said, smiling at me. He was smiling. Did he enjoy making the love of my life fear-stricken? I led him out of the room absolutely fuming, as we exited the room, I called my mother to the hallway.

"Mother! Can you come here and stay with Bella please." I said, giving her the signal to comfort Bella. When I talked to my mother the previous night, she warned me this might have happened. I just thought nothing of it; Father was a reasonable man, he wouldn't do anything to offend me. I guess I shouldn't put as much respect into him as I thought. As my mother rushed up the stairs on my signal, I gave her a pleading glance. She gave me an understanding look, and then a cold glare at my father.

"Of course dear. Bella, come with me to the guest room so we can try to find you something to wear today." I saw my mother give a half-hearted smile. Bella, gave me a _I owe you my life _look before leaving with my mother. After they were far enough to not hear me, I turned to my father and glared.

"What might be wrong son?"

"Father, why would you be so cruel to her? A man is never to be cruel with a lady, and even so, to a young woman? I thought you were a respectable man father!"

"Son, that is not a young woman, she is a poor peasant girl that lived on the streets, she was lucky enough not to be thrown out for one night, I expect her on her way before the night ends."

"Father, I will not do that. You raised me to be a gentleman, and a gentleman I will be. And Father, I love her."

"You love her? You love her Edward? She is nothing but a poor girl. Her family didn't even have a name before they died; I won that case without a problem."

"What is so bad about her father, what did she do to you? What flaw did you pick out?" I didn't even understand how he could pick out a flaw, she was perfect.

"She's poor Edward. She has no name; you've been acquainted to hundreds of young women that have wealth, and a good name."

"She doesn't need to have wealth father, we are wealthy. And, a name is not needed, she will inherit my name, we will be wed, and she will have our proud family name."

"You will be wed? Son, you've gone insane, you've known the rat for a day, and now you are going to get married."

"Father, I love her. I will do anything for her." I stated….there was only one way to get him to approve of Bella, and even though I never wanted to do it, I would…I would do it for Bella. "Father, if you treat Bella like a respectable young woman, and like a daughter-in-law, I will do what you have wanted me to do. I will not go to war. I will not become a musician. I will not become an artist. I will become a lawyer. I will follow your footsteps and be a lawyer, if you treat Bella with respect." I added in again.

"Edward….you will become a lawyer?"

"If you treat Bella kindly."

"I'll do it….Edward, if you plan to become a lawyer, I will treat your _rat_ kindly."

"Father." I said, in the kindest tone possible. "You are my father, I respect you. But, if you ever call the most beautiful woman on the planet a _rat_ again. I will leave this house, along with Bella, and I will never become the lawyer you wish to be. I would keep in touch with mother of course, but you on the other case…would be alone. Mother loves Bella like a daughter already…I'm sure a separation would happen then, and mothers name is first on the house, so unlike what you did to an innocent girl, you cannot grip the house away from her." My father snarled and then walked away, sulking like a young toddler.

"Fine." He said, leaving the hallway. "Isabella will be treated well. You will become a lawyer."

"All will be well." I said, before turning to get to the guest rooms. I ran as fast as I could, to tell Bella that he will be kind. To tell her I love her. To tell her I wish to marry her. To make her mine, for all eternity.

**BPOV**

Having no idea what he meant, I nodded my head and smiled at him, promising to fulfill his last request. He told me to stay well, and make Edward happy. After exiting the room, Edward looked up at me confused.

"What did he say?" He asked, with a mixture of sadness and curiosity in his eyes.

"He gave me a request; I have to tell you in the future though." I said, smiling. Edward gave me a faint smile back, before approaching his mother again. They then called over the doctor, requesting for him to dull the pain, so his end wouldn't hurt so tragically. We all stayed around Mr. Masen's bed, holding his hand and whispering to him, waiting for his final minutes to approach.

We knew it was coming right away; his eyes drooped down, along with his mouth. With one final sigh he grunted an 'I love you' and left our world forever.

* * *

**Shot chapter, I'll have another one up soon. Hopefully.**

**Yea, Um…hi, I haven't updated in forever, I PROMISE to get back on track…pinky swear!**

**GUESS WHICH WORD IS MY FAVORITE! People who win get a special mention on my profile.**

**Review please? Like seriously, review whatever the heck you want. Ask me a question for all I care, just say something. I work hard on these chapters, so you should review for me, cause I love you...yea you...in the blue shirt, this chapter was all for you!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Everlasting Love: Chapter 5

**Dedication- **Once again to-Heck! To everyone that reviewed, you guys are amazing

**The Word of the Chapter was: ** I forgot, because I haven't updated in so long!

**Read Author note at Bottom please!**

**Previously on Everlasting Love**

_We knew it was coming right away; his eyes drooped down, along with his mouth. With one final sigh he grunted an 'I love you' and left our world forever._

_

* * *

  
_

**BPOV**

It's been months since the death. And still, it has only seemed like hours. Time was slowing everytime the clock moved, and we all felt it. Elizabeth and Edward were so brave, surviving throughout the whole thing. They even smile sometimes. Edward has decided to practice law, for his father, and for myself as well. He said he didn't want to leave me, and it was always what Edward Sr. would have wanted.

Between Edwards's busy schedule learning, and me preparing with Elizabeth for any charity's to be done, we barely had any time together at all. The most we had were a few lingering kisses before we would go to bed together. But, tonight was different, tonight was the night of the banquet Elizabeth was holding, and I had a feeling it was going to be perfect. I even got a dress, and as much as I detested them, I'm sure Edward would love it.

Elizabeth was in the room with me, helping me get fitted, when I noticed something unusual about her.

"Elizabeth, are you feeling okay? You look a little pale."

"I don't think its anything sweetie, just stress from all the work, I should be fine though."

"Are you sure?" I said, fearing the worst. She understood my reaction perfectly, and just gave me a smile and a nod, making my worries disappear.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I think Edward wanted to have a word with me before we headed off."

"Of course." I said. When she left, I sat on the bed, smiling wondering what this night would bring us.

**EPOV**

I heard footsteps approaching, echoing my own, as they paced on the floor. I was a wreck, and absolute wreck. I was a hair away from becoming a solider at one point, and I still can't even keep my own emotions at bay.

"Edward Mason, what on earth are you doing? You're pacing a hole in my floor!" She said, half scolding, half teasing. She led me to the bed and sat me down next to her, where she continued to fidget. "Now, can you tell me what you're thinking?"

"Well…IwanttoproposetoBella."

"…What? Edward, I can't hear you mumbling, and I'm certainly not a mind reader, speak up son." I chuckled at her dry humor. Mind reading? Really, what useless non sense this woman can come up with.

"Mother, I want to propose to Bella. I love her so much, and I want her to know that. With all the education, and the plans, we've been so busy that we haven't had time for each other, I want to show her how much she means to me, and how much I want to take care of her, and just….how much I love her." I said, in a bit of a rush. I smiled as I saw tears of joy rolling down my mother's cheek.

"Oh Edward, this is wonderful!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around her neck. I hugged her back earnestly, loving the way she always supported me. Then, suddenly her face got serious. "You love her?"

"More then anything."

"Good, then I guess you're ready to have this." She said calmly, as she pulled her wedding ring off her finger. I gasped at the action; all the words I wanted to say were stuck in my mouth.

"Mom…"

"Your father and I loved each other so much, and I see you and Bella have a love, maybe even a stronger one within your hearts. Take it Edward, and give it to her. You both deserve it." I couldn't help the tears that came out of my eyes, a man shouldn't be crying, but I knew I could show weakness every once in a while, for the sake of my loved ones.

"Thank you Mother, you don't know how much this means to me."

"Actually, I do." She said, quite smug. I cocked my head to the side, waiting for a more in depth answer.

"Your grandfather gave this ring to your grandmother, who passed it on to your father, who gave it to me, who is now passing it on to you, to give to Bella. So now Bella can pass it on to your son, and so on." She said, smiling at my expression. I couldn't help the large grin that took over my face. The love of my life, wearing a ring that was passed down from family member to family member, just waiting to get on her finger. The thought excited me so. My mother saw my face, and just smiled as she walked out of the room. Tonight will be perfect.

**BPOV**

I couldn't help but feel self conscious walking down the stairs towards him. But all the anxiety went away when I saw him smiling at me. He looked stunning in his black suit, which was perfectly tucked in, making him look like the ideal bachelor. Hopefully only _half_ the girls at the party want to take his arm at the party. If I'm lucky.

"You look beautiful tonight." He said to me, giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"You don't look to bad yourself." More then just not to bad. I would call him beautiful, but I know he would take that more as an insult then a compliment. He held out his arm, which I gratefully took, afraid of tripping in my heels, and then we headed off to the party.

* * *

It only took a few minutes to get there; it was easy traveling distance by foot. The place was beautiful. There was a giant chandelier hanging in the middle of the building, its gold reflecting through all parts of the giant room. All the tables were laced in white, with name tags to show where each family would sit. There was a dance floor in the middle, and I couldn't help but groan, because I knew Edward was going to end up dragging me on it. He saw my face and laughed.

"Only one or two, for me?" He said, giving me the most adorable pout. I sighed and nodded my head, which he responded to by giving me a triumphal grin. We found our seats, Elizabeth was at the far end, I was in the middle and Edward on the other side. When we went to sit down, I saw Edwards face in a grimace.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Just the person that's sitting next to me has a little tendency to get carried away." I saw Elizabeth frown as she went to speak.

"Tanya?" She said. Her usual polite tone did not come out when she said this girls name.

"Of course."

"Who's Tanya?" I interjected. Elizabeth smiled at me.

"She's a piece of work Bella; she's been going after Edward for years." I couldn't help but start to hyperventilate.

"What does she look like?" I asked, half breathless.

Elizabeth saw my panic, and then looked at the double door entrance. I couldn't help but notice her frown. "That." And then, I saw the most beautiful woman possible. Her long strawberry blonde hair flowed into a white gown, which was suited for absolute royalty. She saw me staring, and then looked to the left of me, only to see Edward. Her flat facial expression came into a smug smile as she walked over.

"Edward dear, how have you been?" She asked a purr in her voice.

"I've been fine, thank you, yourself?" He asked, showing his beautiful smile. I know he was just being polite, but I couldn't stop my heart from filling up with jealousy.

"Better, now that you're here." She said smiling. I saw Edward close his eyes and take a deep breath, which greatly helped my assurance.

"You remember my mother Elizabeth of course. And this is my beautiful escort tonight, Miss Bella Swan." Tanya curtsied to Elizabeth, and then looked at me. She held her hand out, and I gave it a gentle tap hello.

"Pleasure." She snarled. Great, not only does she love Edward, but she hates me.

"Same of course." I said, giving the best fake smile I can endure.

"So, now that causalities are over, Bella, would you like to fulfill that promise of a dance I asked you before?" He said. He was doing this on purpose, knowing that I would rather dance then sit next to Tanya any day. But still, I gave him a smile as he took my hand and walked me to the dance floor. He smiled as he bowed to me, and I gave a curtsy back, and then we began to dance. "Did I tell you that you looked beautiful tonight?" He said, again.

"Yes, but thank you for the compliment." I said. I couldn't be more endeared by him. He had to be the sweetest man ever. After a few more dances, Edward asked him to join me on the balcony. I agreed naturally. He walked me out, and sat me down on one of the seats.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked, strictly curious.

"Besides Tanya, I'm having a lovely time." I said, half sarcastic and half serious. I caught him smiling for a second before he composed himself.

"Well, you won't have to worry about Tanya bothering us anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Bella." He said, putting his hands on my shoulders. "You're my everything. You're my lover, my soul mate, my best friend, and my protector. You light up my sky, and you bring me nothing but joy. When I first met you, I felt drawn to you like no one ever before. Whenever I see you, my heart flutters. Bella, my love…" He said, sliding down my shoulders until he was kneeling on one knee. I gasped as he got a small black box out of his pocket. He opened it, and I saw the most beautiful ring, I was wondering where I saw it before, and then I gasped once again. _Elizabeth._ "Will you be my wife?" _Yes, yes, yes! _

"Y-"

"Someone call the hospital! Elizabeth fell, and is uncontrollably shaking!" Edward froze from his position for a split second, then immediately grabbed my hand and ran me over to her.

"Edward….love her, love her; because everyday is precious." She moaned out. And then, it was quiet.

Elizabeth Mason, dead, from the sickness that was tearing my new family apart.

* * *

**Erm, Hi, so this is awkward.**

**I'm sorry, I really am, but I PROMISE PROMISE that I'll update regularly. Really.**

**Oh, and no, this story isn't up for adoption, its meh babeh. :D**

**So, as much as I don't deserve it, review?**

**And, sorry about my grammar, I'm sure its horrible**

**NEXT CHAPTER IS THE REASON I WROTE THIS STORY :D  
**


End file.
